The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus used to anchor structures and the like, and more particularly to a new and improved anchoring apparatus wherein a plurality of tensioning straps can be releasably attached to an anchor and wherein each of the straps can be individually tensioned as desired.
In the installation of structures such as mobile homes, portable buildings and the like, it has been a common practice to anchor these structures in place for purposes of safety. To accomplish this, anchoring apparatus are embedded in the ground and the structures are attached to these apparatus by means of flexible metal straps or the like. Although these systems have operated to effectively hold such structures in place, considerable difficulty has been experienced in attaching the straps to the anchor and the subsequent tensioning of the straps.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved anchoring apparatus which has all the advantages of similarly employed prior art anchoring apparatus and heads, yet provides an improved apparatus in which the straps can be individually tensioned as desired. To attain this, the present invention contemplates the use of a combination of an improved anchorhead with means for independently attaching a plurality of straps and the like thereto and an improved anchor with means for allowing the attachment of these improved anchorheads thereto and for individually tensioning the straps attached to each head.